The German Offenlegungsschrift 40 16 306 discloses a radial piston pump to supply small amounts of liquid, wherein two independent pump pistons are driven in mutually opposite directions and implement conveyance of the liquid through controlled valves. This known radial pump has the drawbacks of inherent high transverse forces and entailed friction and also requires high manufacturing accuracy of the cooperating radial disks.